


Sunbathing is a good time killer

by Soxk_Cat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Spy is a sleepy boi, Team as Family, hecking adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soxk_Cat/pseuds/Soxk_Cat
Summary: No one can find Spy, no one. Turns out he was in plain sight.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Sunbathing is a good time killer

"Does anyone know where Spy is?" Sniper asked, his brow furrowed in worry. They all knew that sometimes Spy would get upset over things sometimes, and that would cause him to run off into the desert. Which always scared them, since he brought no food or water. He always came back by dark though. When the team didn't know where he was, that only made him more scared. He frantically set off, looking in every nook and cranny for the Frenchman. In his scurry he actually passed Spy a couple of times without even knowing it. Soon the whole team began to worry, and they all joined the search. Some of them went outside, some of them stayed inside, and Solider went up on the roof. After about half an hour of looking they began to lose hope, they couldn't find him anywhere. And they knew he wouldn't be cloaking around the base. When suddenly a soft snore interrupted their thoughts, they looked over to see what could of been the body of the Frenchman. Medic and Sniper ran over to investigate, then came to a halt once they reached Spy. They peered over, expecting to see the dead corpse of their friend. But they were pleasantly surprised, what they had found was Spy sleeping like a baby. He was all curled up, and if you had a keen eye, you could see that he was drooling a bit. They both chuckled before leaving him be, just to be kind and such.  
"We found Spy." Medic announced, but then whispered "And its a good idea to be quiet, wouldn't wanna wake him up". 

Everyday at lunch that was where you could find Spy, happily dozing in the big bay window.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss summer too much, that reason is why this was created


End file.
